Pour une nouvelle génération
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis la guerre au sommet, mais le temps ne cesse jamais d'avancer. Alors que les pirates ne désirent qu'une chose, poursuivre leurs aventures, le reste du monde semble bien décidé à les empêcher d'avancer et à les éliminer. Quelle volonté triomphera ?
1. Chapitre 1: Une angoissante nouvelle

Ohayo mina  
Je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous. Après cette longue absence, je viens enfin poster la suite de ma fanfiction "Prise d'otage et coup bas". Celle-ci ne comptera pas beaucoup de chapitres mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une angoissante nouvelle 

Marco se tenait sur le bastingage du navire qu'il commandait, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait bien sûr plusieurs mois que ses deux amis et lui avaient été libérés des griffes de la Marine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la torture qu'ils avaient subi. Ils étaient passés si près de la mort...Il se disait aussi qu'il devait devenir fort pour protéger ses nakamas, ses amis et "Père". Mais il fut sorti de toutes ces idées sombres quand il vit un navire de guerre de la Marine passer à toute allure devant son navire, sans s'arrêter, en direction de l'archipel de Sabaody. Que pouvait donc faire un navire de guerre dans cette zone ? Depuis l'histoire avec le dragon céleste qui s'était fait frapper, personne ne mouftait sur cette île… Soudainement, un des soldats du bateau tomba à l'eau, mais le navire ne fit pas machine arrière pour le récupérer, comme si il n'était pas aussi important que la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Alors, quand il eut disparu, Marco ordonna à ses nakamas d'aller le récupérer, pour savoir la raison de toute cette agitation et pour pouvoir agir en conséquence.  
Marco: Qui es-tu et pourquoi ton navire t'a-t-il laissé?  
L'homme venait juste de s'engager dans la marine, si bien qu'il ne reconnut pas le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche malgré le fait que son affiche et celles de ses camarades soient placardées partout dans le monde.  
Soldat: Je suis un soldat de première classe de la Marine. Le navire sur lequel je me trouvais a une importante mission à accomplir donc il ne peut se permettre de m'attendre.  
Marco: Laquelle ?  
Le soldat lui raconta quelle était la mission et pourquoi elle était si urgente. Le jeune commandant devint subitement blême en entendant ses paroles.  
Marco: QUOI?! Toi (en désignant un nakama), mets cet abruti aux fers! Il ne sait même pas reconnaître un pirate quand il en voit un.  
L'homme comprit soudainement son erreur et devint crayeux, puis il fut traîné dans une cale du navire, et enchaîné. Ensuite, Marco se tourna vers un autre de ses hommes.  
Marco: Essaye de joindre la seconde flotte et le bateau du chapeau de paille!  
Nakama: Bien!

Pendant ce temps, Luffy et son équipage venaient d'arriver au groove 41 de l'archipel de Sabaody. Ils espéraient trouver Rayleigh pour qu'il fasse un revêtement au Sunny, et qu'ils puissent enfin quitter cette partie de Grand Line pour accéder au Nouveau Monde. Mais, peu avant d'arriver sur l'archipel, ils reçurent un appel de Jewelry Bonney, qui se trouvait face à Moria. Ce dernier voulait voler son ombre et celle de son équipage.  
Jewelry: On a besoin d'aide!  
Luffy: Attend, place l'escargophone devant cet abruti!  
Jewelry: Voilà, c'est fait!  
Luffy: Salut Moria!  
Moria: Chapeau de paille? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Re-détruire mon île?  
Luffy: MDRR! C'est possible si tu ne rends pas l'ombre de mes potes!  
Moria: gloups...C'est bon, je le fais, ne viens surtout pas!  
Luffy: J'aime mieux ça! Voilà Jewelry, c'est réglé^^  
Jewelry: ...Bah merci!, C'est sympa!  
La jeune femme était interloquée par l'intervention. Il ne suffisait que d'une menace pour faire plier le terrifiant Shishibukai ? Le monde ne tournait pas rond depuis l'arrivée de Luffy sur ces mers…  
Luffy: Bye  
Et après ce petit incident, tout l'équipage quitta le bateau en direction du bar de Shakky. Ils ne reçurent donc pas le message de Marco.

Nakama: Commandant, on n'a pas réussi à joindre le chapeau de paille, mais on a Ace en ligne!  
Marco: Bien! Passe le moi!  
Ace: Salut Marco; qu'y a-t-il?  
Marco: D'abord, sais-tu ou sont tes sœurs et Luffy?  
Ace: euh...Mes sœurs sont encore à Banam et Luffy est parti à Sabaody. Pourquoi?  
Marco: Ace, un ordre d'exécution vient d'être envoyé aux amiraux! Ils doivent éliminer Reima, Liz, Luffy et toi!  
Ace: QUOI?!

En disant cela, Marco regarda les vivre card de ses amis: Elles avaient diminuées de moitié! Comme si le simple ordre d'exécution pouvait les tuer…

Devant le Sunny  
Zorro: Bon bah moi je vais me chercher des sabres  
Hece, Nami: NAN!  
Zorro: Bah quoi ?!  
Sanji: T'as vraiment un mauvais sens de l'orientation, tronche de cactus  
Zorro: T'exagère. Je sais me retrouver!  
Sanji: Ou est le Nord?  
Zorro: Derrière nous!  
Luffy: Nan, il est devant!  
Nami: BAKAS ! C'est à droite !  
Et finalement, ils partirent tous ensemble en direction de la ville où ils mangèrent et...semèrent la pagaille...  
En revenant, ils décidèrent de faire un jeu!  
Luffy: Action ou vérité Zorro?  
Zorro: Vérité!  
Luffy: Es-tu amoureux?  
Zorro:...oui!  
Nami: Luffy Action ou vérité?  
Luffy: Action  
Nami: Embrasse Sanji ^^  
Luffy, Sanji: QUOI?  
Luffy:...Bon oki  
Sanji: (fuit) nan!  
Nami: Tant pis...  
Hece: Zorro, Action ou vérité?  
Zorro: Action!  
Hece: Luffy va plonger dans l'eau et tu dois le récupérer en 1 min!  
Luffy: Quoi?! Mais je vais quand même pas plonger dans l'eau?  
Hece: Si! ^^  
Luffy sauta donc à l'eau et coula comme une pierre. Zorro se jeta à sa suite. Quand il aperçut dans les eaux troubles, inconscient, il l'attrapa par la taille et le remonta.  
Hece: Et...top. T'as perdu, ça fait 1min 30!  
Zorro: T'es baka, il aurait pu mourir...  
Luffy se réveilla, crachota de l'eau et regarda Zorro, les yeux en étoiles. Il voulait savoir s'ils avaient gagné.  
Luffy: Alors ?  
Zorro: Perdu ^^  
Nami: Eh les trois abrutis, arrêtez de faire des trucs dangereux!  
Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs jeux jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Et le lendemain, ils repartirent à la recherche de Rayleigh, mais sans le trouver.

Ace et Marco qui s'étaient rejoints rejoignirent l'archipel des Sabaody. En arrivant, ils virent trois navires de guerre amarrés: celui de Aokiji, celui de Akainu et celui de Kizaru.  
Ils venaient surement pour exécuter leur mission.  
Ils cherchaient Luffy!

Nami et Robin qui s'étaient séparées des autres pour aller faire les magasins, se dirigèrent vers le groove 45. Alors qu'elles faisaient du lèche-vitrine, Nami aperçut une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts. Puisqu'elle ne connaissait que Zorro qui ait de tels cheveux, elle s'approcha.  
Nami: Excusez-moi, on se connaît?  
?: Non, je ne pense pas...Je suis Roronoa Iris. Et vous?  
Nami: Je suis Nami...Roronoa? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Zorro?  
Iris: Oui, c'est mon frère ainé! Vous le connaissez?  
Nami: Je viens d'East blue!  
Iris: Ah oki, je comprends. Je suis à sa recherche et comme il aime les sabres, je suis dans ce coin ou il y en a plein; Il fait partie d'un équipage de pirates...  
Nami: Cela ne vous dérange pas?  
Iris: Non pas du tout^^  
Nami: Il fait partie de l'équipage de mon capitaine^^ Venez, je vous montre. Moi je suis la navigatrice du groupe^^  
Iris: o-O  
Nami récupéra Robin et les trois jeunes femmes retournèrent au Sunny Go.  
Entre-temps, Luffy et Zorro qui s'entraient entendirent d'étranges bruits et descendirent du navire. Et ce qu'ils virent devant les stupéfia: Il y avait Aokiji, Kizaru et Akainu ainsi que 200 soldats! Toous semblaient prêts à les enfermer dans la plus petite cellule qu'ils pourraient trouver...  
Kizaru: L'HEURE DE LA SANCTION A SONNÉE!


	2. Chapter 2 : Importantes décisions

Voici pour vous satisfaire le second chapitre de cette courte fic. Il sera pas très long, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera un peu plus long pour sa part.

Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Importantes décisions

Un combat s'engagea donc entre les mugiwara et la marine avec leurs soldats, devant le Sunny. Zorro, lui décida de s'occuper de Kizaru tandis que Luffy prenait Akainu pour se venger. Les autres combattants dont Aokiji prirent donc les autres.  
Akainu: Vous allez être exécutés!  
Luffy: Cours toujours!  
Puis, après une quinzaine de minutes, Ace, accompagné de Marco, de Nami, de Robin et de Iris arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille et s'en mêlèrent. Avec ces interventions, la Marine dut se retire (pour le moment^^)  
Ace: Toujours aussi tête brulée p'tit frère!  
Luffy: Ace! T'es avec Marco!  
Marco: Bah oui, que ferais tu sans nous?  
Luffy:... Ouais, enfin bon. Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit^^  
Ace: -_-' Comme d'hab...  
Donc, tous décidèrent d'aller manger. Zorro s'aperçut de la présence d'une jeune fille et la reconnut.  
Zorro: Iris?  
Iris: Onii-chan?!  
Luffy: Vous vous connaissez?  
Zorro: C'est ma petite sœur, Roronoa Iris.  
Iris: (salue) Bonjour!  
Luffy: Salut! Bah moi c'est Luffy, je suis le capitaine. Et voici Sanji, Pipo, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Hece, mon frère Ace, Marco...  
Sanji: Douce princesse de mes rêves!  
Zorro: N'y songes pas!  
Iris: xDDDD Ce n'est pas grave Onii-chan!  
Luffy: Ace et Marco sont de la flotte de B-B!  
Iris: o-O  
Luffy: Tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon équipage?  
Nami: Luffy!  
Luffy: Bah coi!  
Iris: Pourquoi pas?  
Tout l'équipage: OUAIS!

Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau des Dreams Pirates, Reima ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Elle décida donc d'aller voir le médecin de bord de Barbe-blanche.  
Reima: (nausées) Qu'est-ce que j'ai?  
Médecin: Vous n'êtes pas malade. Vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux !  
Reima: Quoi! C pas possible!  
Liz: Ouahhh, félicitations!  
Reima: Euh...Merci^^

Durant la nuit, tous fêtèrent l'arrivée de Iris dans l'équipage. Mais Ace était pensif  
Marco: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Ace: Je me disais que Luffy, les filles et moi on devrait se retirer quelques temps pour nous entraîner.  
Marco: Quoi!  
Ace: Oui, parce que la Marine nous cherche...  
Marco: Pour aller où?  
Ace: Luffy a de bonnes relations sur Amazon Lyly. Je pense que ce serait le bon coin.  
Marco: Parle-le-lui en...  
Ace: ...  
Mais entre-temps, Luffy avait réussi à trouver Rayleigh qui lui avait fait une proposition intéressant.  
Ray: Je propose que tes amis et toi veniez sur Amazon Lyly. Je t'entrainerai personnellement. Pendant 2 ans!  
Luffy: Pour moi c ok mais les autres décideront seuls. ^^  
Ace: P'tit frère! J'ai un truc à te dire!  
Luffy: (en même temps) Ace! J'ai un truc à te dire!  
Ace: xDDD, je me disais donc que l'on devrait se retirer pour le moment pour nous entraîner... On prendra aussi Liz, Reima et ton équipage!  
Luffy: Ah trop marrant! Ray m'a proposé un truc du même style!  
Ace: Bah ça règle les choses...Faut récupérer nos sœurs!  
Luffy retourna au Thousand Sunny et appela ses sœurs.  
Reima: Allô?  
Luffy: Rei, c moi (baka, dis ton nom!^^) Rayleigh propose que l'on parte s'entraîner sur Amazon Lyly pendant 2 ans!  
Reima: o-O Euh...  
Luffy: Vous viendrez?  
Liz: (coupe la parole) Oui, On vient! On se retrouve ou?  
Ace: Aux Sabaody demain!  
Liz: Oki, a demain! "Click"  
Reima: T'es folle, je suis enceinte! Si la Marine l'apprend, je suis morte, toi aussi et les enfants aussi!  
Liz: Mais quel meilleur façon de te protéger que d'être avec nos frères?!  
Reima: Si tu le dis...  
Liz: Mais oui t'inquiètes Rei' ça ira bien!  
Finalement, le lendemain, après s'être retrouvé sur l'île des Sabaody, tous se rendirent sur Amazon Lyly pour s'entraîner.  
(dans un coin à part)  
Reima: Ace, j'ai un truc à te dire!  
Ace: Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie?  
Reima: Je...je suis...enceinte...  
Ace: ...o-O!  
Reima: Désolée...  
Ace: Mais ne sois pas désolée, c'est merveilleux!  
Reima: Oui, je sais mais tu n'aimes pas ton père...  
Ace: Je commence à mieux le comprendre de même que ses motivations. Mais là n'est pas la question. C'est notre enfant et nous lui montrerons tout! "Embrasse le ventre de Reima"  
Reima: oui!  
(Sur l'île)  
Hancook: Normalement on n'accepte personne comme tu le sais. Mais pour toi, mon Luffy, je ferais une exception!  
Luffy: *o* Cool, Merci Hancook! " Lui saute dessus"  
Hancook: Ohhhh, serait-ce ce que l'on appelle faire l'amour?!  
Grand-mère Nyon: Nan, reprend toi Impératrice!  
Tout le monde: OUAIS, C PARTI POUR DEUX ANS!


	3. Chapter 3 : Une suite d'événements

Ce chapitre va surement vous révéler quelques surprises et vous faire haït un certain personnage. Je m'en réjouis naturellement :)

Allez, lisez vite !

* * *

Chapitre 3: une suite d'événements

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que les mugiwara: Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Hece et Iris avaient commencé leur entraînement sur l'île des femmes, accompagnés de Reima et Liz, les sœurs de Luffy et d'Ace, son frère aîné. Une fois arrivés sur l'île, tous avaient décidé de se séparer pour s'entraîner car ils savaient que leur domaine de prédilection différait d'une personne à l'autre. Mais des "couples" s'étaient tout de même formés: Ace s'entraînait avec Reima et s'occupait d'elle durant sa grossesse, tandis que celle-ci passait ses journées à râler puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire de même. Zorro, ayant ressenti un brusque intérêt pour Liz l'avait pris comme partenaire d'entraînement au sabre, et Iris avait décidé de rester avec Sanji car elle adorait sa cuisine, ce qui énervait fortement son aîné. Tous les autres étaient seuls mis à part Luffy qui était chaperonné par Rayleigh qui voulait développer son haki.  
Un jour, alors que plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés, un homme débarqua sur l'île, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Il finit naturellement par être amené devant Boa Hancook puisqu'elle dirigeait l'île.  
Hancook: Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire sur Amazon Lyly ?  
?: Je suis le grand corsaire Marshall (désolée, je le déteste mais j'en ai besoin...) Je viens voir l'un de vos...invités!  
Hancook: Qui ?!  
Teach: Je veux voir Portgas !  
La jeune impératrice fut horrifiée d'entendre ce qu'elle craignait devenir réalité. Le monde avait fini par avoir vent que la lignée de Gol continuait.  
Hancook: Non ! Elle...  
Teach: Je sais qu'elle est enceinte. Si vous ne me laissez pas la voir, je préviens la marine de la présence de Chapeau de paille et des autres ici et je rase cette île " niark, niark"  
Hancook: (elle aime Luffy et ses compagnons mais elle a un devoir envers son peuple) Mes sœurs ! Conduisez-le et veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de répréhensible !  
En disant cela, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, furieuse de son incapacité à protéger ses nouveaux amis.  
Teach: Bien...  
Il partit en direction du nord de l'île avec les deux femmes-serpents. Après quelques heures, il arriva près du campement d'Ace et Reima. Les deux femmes repartirent, le laissant seul. Il décida alors de se montrer aux jeunes gens, sûr de leur faire un sacré choc, et de leur donner quelques sueurs froides.  
Ace: TOI !  
Teach: En effet, mon cher commandant, mais je ne viens pas pour toi mais pour elle...  
Ace : Tu ne l'approcheras pas !  
Reima: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Teach: Pour tes mioches. Les gosses de deux possesseurs de logia sont extrêmement puissants et hors du commun. Ils vont devenir importants dans le monde de la piraterie à l'avenir. Surtout quand on sait de qui ils descendent.  
Reima: Et ?  
Teach: Et je les veux. Car avec leur puissance, ils m'aideront à renverser l'ordre mondial !  
Ace: Tu crois peut-être que l'on va te laisser faire?  
Teach: Non...Mais je sais que cette demoiselle ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bébé...Et toi je t'ai déjà vaincu !  
Ace: Possible mais tu ne la toucheras pas !  
Teach: Lien des ténèbres !  
Des "liens" sombres sortirent des mains de ce sala*d et se dirigèrent sur Ace qui se retrouva ligoté, bâillonné par terre (Ace s'est énormément entraîné, mais ce crétin de Teach est un cas à part -_-'). Pour faire bonne mesure, Teach l'assomma.  
Reima: NON ! Ace !  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers le jeune pirate mais voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire reprendre conscience, elle partit vers la forêt. Néanmoins, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas courir, Teach la rattrapa facilement et appliqua un chiffon imbibé d'un somnifère sur sa bouche.  
Reima: LIZZZZZZZZ !  
Et elle perdit conscience. Teach la prit et retourna sur son navire avec elle

A quelques pas de là, Liz s'entraînait avec Zorro à la pratique du sabre. Le jeune homme était un professeur sans pitié.  
Zorro: Plus haut ton sabre !  
Liz; Je suis petite moi, baka! Et de toute façon...  
Elle s'interrompit..."LIZZZZZ !" Et soudainement, elle s'effondra après avoir hurlé le nom de sa sœur.  
Zorro, qui se douta que le problème venait de Reima et qui savait qu'elle était enceinte, prit Liz dans ses bras et partit vers le campement des amoureux. Une fois arrivé, il déposa sa partenaire sur le sol et vit, un peu plus loin, le corps du frère de Luffy. Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé.  
Zorro: Ace ?  
Le jeune homme reprit conscience, mais Teach n'ayant pas annulé son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il attendit donc que les liens s'évaporent et lui rendent sa liberté de mouvement.  
Zorro: Que s'est-il passé ?  
Ace: ... C'est Teach! Il a enlevé Reima, il veut les enfants.  
Zorro: Quoi ?  
Ace: Il a dit qu'ils allaient être importants à l'avenir.  
Zorro: C'est pour ça que Liz a perdu conscience ?  
Ace: Surement. Il a dû endormir Reima.  
Zorro: Il faut rejoindre les autres puis on ira la secourir !  
Ace: Oui!  
Zorro reprit Liz sur ses épaules et avec Ace, il récupéra tous leurs camarades. Rien qu'en 6 mois, ils avaient beaucoup changés... Ils décidèrent de lancer l'opération de sauvetage.

Une fois revenu sur son navire, Teach déposa son "fardeau" et l'attacha. Puis il prévint Doc Q, le "médecin de bord" et le navire repartit. Malgré sa puissance, il n'était pas fou et ne souhaitait pas rester sur l'pile où tous les Mugiwara ainsi que d'autres rookies étaient présents.

Pour voir ce qui les attendait, Liz, après avoir repris conscience, essaya d'échanger son esprit avec celui de sa sœur. L'esprit de Reima se retrouva donc dans le corps de Liz et inversement.  
Ace: Rei', ça va?  
Reima (Liz): Ace (pleure) ...  
Ace: Il t'a fait du mal?  
Reima (Liz): Non, mais j'ai peur... Les bébés…  
Ace: T'inquiète, on va te retrouver et te sortir de là.  
Reima (Liz): Oui...  
Et le transfert se stoppa. Liz réintégra son corps.  
Liz: Elle est ligotée, mais sinon, ça va. Par contre, il faut se dépêcher, je pense que les petits vont bientôt naitre.  
Ace: OUI !  
Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du navire de Teach. Malheureusement, ce dernier les avait vus et pour éviter tout désagrément, il amena la jeune fille sur le pont et la garda à portée de lame.  
Teach: Ne faites rien ou je la tuerai.  
Liz: Tu veux les petits donc tu ne feras rien!  
Teach: Oui, je les veux, mais je préfère la tuer que prendre le risque que vous les ayez.  
Ace: Fais cela et je te tue!  
Teach: Elle mourra avant que tu ne me touche...  
Et il se détourna. Puisque les mugiwara ne pouvaient rien faire, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations en attendant un plan.  
Ils attendirent quelques jours. Mais une nuit, Ace en eut marre d'attendre et il décida de monter sur le navire de Teach pour secourir Reima. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Teach l'attrapa.  
Teach : Tiens, tiens, tiens, un passager clandestin !  
Ace : Lâche-moi espèce de sala*d !  
Teach : Doc Q, apporte-moi la mixture que je t'ai demandé  
Le « médecin » de bord lui apporta une petite fiole. Teach força Ace à l'ingurgiter puis, il l'attacha avec du granit marin. Le lendemain, lorsque les mugiwara se réveillèrent, Robin s'aperçut qu'Ace avait disparu. Puis ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle se tourna vers le navire de Teach.  
Robin : Capitaine ?  
Luffy : Oui, quoi ?  
Robin : Regarde !  
Luffy se retourna  
Luffy : Ace !  
Teach : Il a essayé de me piéger, mais il s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu. Dans 48h, il sera mort !  
Luffy : QUOI !  
Teach : le produit que je lui ai donné va paralyser son corps petit à petit et le tuer. Et maintenant, vous allez voir cette jeune femme mourir...en laissant deux orphelins derrière elle.  
Il approcha son sabre de la gorge de Reima. Cette dernière était inconsciente et semblait souffrir. Mais Iris, qui possédait un fruit du démon, ne voyait pas cela du même œil que Teach.  
Iris : Contrôle !  
Teach fut stoppé dans son élan.  
Teach : Mais, c'est impossible, c'est le pouvoir de Doflamingo...  
Iris : « niark, niark » En effet, c'est son pouvoir. Mais lorsqu'il a eu son fuit, il ne l'a pas mangé entièrement. J'ai eu le temps de croquer dedans avant qu'il ne redevienne normal. Résultat, j'ai le même pouvoir que cet imbécile. C'est un pouvoir auquel tu ne peux échapper puisque je suis loin de toi !  
Teach : Libère-moi petite peste !  
Iris : Non ! Zorro, vas vite récupérer Ace et Reima.  
Zorro : j'y vais  
L'équipage de Luffy alla récupérer les deux jeunes pirates et les ramenèrent sur le Sunny Go. Puis, Chopper prit le relais afin de s'occuper d'eux.  
Chopper : Robin, tu peux m'aider ?  
Robin : Bien sûr^^  
Il décida de s'occuper d'abord d'Ace. Il confectionna un remède qu'il lui administra et attendit. Quand il vit que ses membres étaient moins raides, il passa à Reima. Il fit en sorte qu'elle puisse accoucher des deux enfants.  
Reima :...le...garçon s'appellera...Reice et la fille...Reiko...  
Puis elle tomba dans un léger coma à cause de l'effort fourni, et du stress qu'elle avait subi.  
Un peu plus tard, quand Ace eut repris conscience, il s'occupa des deux bébés et veilla Reima avec Liz jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla et exigea de voir ses petits. Quelques jours plus tard, tous retournèrent sur l'île pour continuer l'entraînement.

P.S : Les enfants sont spéciaux, et après la fin de la période, ils auront l'aire d'avoir 7 ans alors qu'ils en ont 1 et demi^^

* * *

Alors ?

Review please chers amis !


	4. Chapter 4 Un retour tant attendu

Je vous mets donc la suite pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Un retour tant attendu

Enfin! Enfin les deux années d'entraînement s'étaient écoulées. Tout le monde avait beaucoup changé et développés de nouvelles techniques. Même les deux enfants d'Ace et Reima, qui avaient l'air d'avoir 7 alors qu'ils en ont 1 et demi, ont un certain nombre de pouvoirs. Reiko, elle, avait hérité du pouvoir de l'air et de l'eau de sa mère, et obtenu le pouvoir de la transformation avec un fruit du démon. Et Reice, quant à lui, avait le pouvoir de la terre et du feu, plus le fruit de l'électricité. Les parents avaient été fortement étonné de voir que leur pouvoir s'étaient transmis, mais il était aussi vrai que les logia modifiaient probablement leur ADN pour qu'ils puissent se transformer.  
Après avoir fait leurs adieux aux femmes-serpents d'Amazon Lyly, ils partirent tous vers Banam ou ils avaient rendez-vous avec Barbe-Blanche et ses hommes.  
En arrivant, ils virent le Moby Dick et aussi le navire des Dreams Pirates.  
Marco: Salut les gars! Ça fait un bail, vous avez changé!  
Ace: Yep! C'est sûr!  
B.B: Bonjour les morveux! Vous avez changés! ... Et qui sont ces...gosses?!  
Ace, Reima: Euh...  
Luffy: Bah, c'est facile! Ce sont les gosses d'Ace et Reima!  
B.B, Marco: QUOIII?!  
Ace: Oui, en effet, ce sont nos enfants. Voici Reiko et Reice. Ils ont l'air d'avoir 7 ans mais ils en ont que 1 et demi. Ils ont hérité de certains de nos pouvoirs et ils ont un fruit du démon.  
B.B: Eh bien! Ce sont des gosses de talent! Et vous savez vous battre les petits?  
Reiko, Reice: Oui " Papy "!  
B.B: ^^  
Ace: Oui, ils savent...un peu mais je veux qu'ils évitent!  
B.B: Bien sûr...  
Luffy: On va bientôt aller dans le nouveau monde!  
B.B: Avant cela chapeau de paille, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Les trois autres yonkus et moi-même sommes d'accord pour te donner le titre de cinquième Empereur. En général, c'est plutôt un titre que l'on prend et non que l'on donne, mais en ce moment l'équilibre des puissances est perturbé.  
Luffy: Quoi?! Cool!  
Iris: (a Zorro) il est trop fort ton capitaine!  
Zorro: C'est aussi le tien maintenant^^  
Iris: Oui^^  
Luffy: C'est ok. A+  
B.B: Il changera jamais... Bonne route les morveux!  
Les mugiwara partirent donc vers le nouveau monde. En chemin, ils virent une île qui les intrigua beaucoup. Ils décidèrent donc de s'y arrêter. C'était une île de printemps, peuplée de différents animaux. Alors qu'ils visitaient tranquillement, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se planta devant eux et commença à vouloir attaquer Luffy. Zorro et Sanji s'interposèrent en se plaçant devant leur capitaine. Ils la stoppèrent et la tinrent pour savoir pourquoi elle les avait attaqués.  
Zorro: Qui es-tu?  
?: Je m'appelle Akagami D. ...  
Luffy: Attends, t'es la fille de Shanks le roux?  
?: Oui, je suis...  
Luffy: Natsuko!  
Natsuko: Comment connais-tu mon nom, chasseur de prime?  
Luffy: Je ne suis pas chasseur de prime, je suis pirate, je suis même le cinquième empereur. C'est moi, Luffy!  
Natsuko: Luffy?! C'est vrai?  
Luffy: Bah oui!  
Les deux adolescents se firent un câlin.  
Natsuko: Tu m'as trop manqué Luffy!  
Sanji: Belle déesse!  
Luffy: Pas touche à Natsuko Sanji!  
Tout le monde: o-O  
Tout à coup, Natsuko embrassa Luffy, à la stupeur de l'équipage et surtout d'Ace, qui tenait Reima et ses enfants par la main. Sa mâchoire faillit s'exploser au sol, en voyant son « tout petit » frère faire des choses de grands… Luffy fut surpris mais ne résista pas.  
Ace: Luffy?!  
Luffy: Je la connais depuis longtemps, c'est la fille de Shanks. Elle navigue avec lui et était là quand il s'est arrêté à Fushia. On était très proche.  
Zorro: Ah, oki... On voit ça en effet…  
Iris: Vu que c'est le moment des grandes nouvelles, j'en ai deux!  
Zorro: Qu'est ce qu'il y a nee-chan?  
Iris: Je sors avec Sanji et j'attends un enfant de lui.  
Zorro: QUOI?! De ce cuisinier raté?  
Sanji: Oh ça va le cactus!  
Reima: Moi aussi j'en ai une! Ace et moi comptons nous marier mais on ne sait pas quand...  
Tout le monde: FÉLICITATIONS!  
Et finalement, ils décidèrent de faire la fête pour tous ces évènements. Dans la soirée, Luffy alla voir Ace.  
Luffy: Ace, j'ai une question!  
Ace: Quoi?  
Luffy: Quand je suis avec Natsuko, et ce depuis que je suis petit, mon cœur s'accélère et je transpire. C'est bizarre?  
Ace: "mort de rire" Non...Luffy... T'es amoureux!  
Luffy: Quoi?! Amoureux? Ça se mange?  
Ace: " se roule par terre, en plein fou rire" Non, tu l'aimes!  
Luffy: Ah... D'accord, donc c'est comme ma petite amie.  
Ace: "pleure de rire" Oui^^  
Luffy: Bon, bah demain je lui demande de m'épouser!  
Ace: o-O Si tôt?! Eh ben tu ne chaumes pas!  
Mais, le lendemain, Luffy ne peut mettre son projet à exécution, car des marines arrivèrent et déclenchèrent une bagarre. Tout le monde se mit dans la mêlée, même les enfants de Reima et Ace. Mais les soldats qui ne les connaissaient pas et ne savaient qu'ils étaient des pirates, les attrapèrent.  
Reiko: Lachez-moi!  
Soldat 1: On essaye de vous protéger de ces pirates.  
Reice: Mais ils vont rien nous faire, on les connait!  
Soldat 1: Bien sûr et moi je suis un prince! PFFFF  
Soldat 2: Il faut les confier à l'amiral Garp. Il leur fera comprendre ce qu'il en pense.  
Reiko: (à Reice) Mais c'est notre arrière-grand-père?!  
Reice: Ca va être drôle!  
Reima: Reiko!  
Reiko: (par télépathie) laisse maman, ils nous emmènent voir pépé.  
Et les soldats décidèrent de repartir, pour "protéger les enfants", sans savoir qu'ils étaient pirates. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent au QG de la marine et confièrent les gosses à Garp.  
Garp: qui êtes-vous?  
Reice: Des pirates!  
Garp: Mais bien sûr...^^ Et de quel équipage?  
Reice: De trois équipage, celui de B.B, celui des Dream pirates et celui des Mugiwara!  
Garp: Rien que ça...Et pourquoi trois équipage?  
Reice: Celui de B.B par notre père, celui des Dreams pirates par notre mère et celui des Mugiwara car, on ne veut pas se couper entre notre maman et notre papa.  
Garp:... Qui êtes-vous?  
Reice: Je suis...Portgas D. Reice  
Reiko: Et moi...Portgas D. Reiko.  
Garp: QUOIIII?! Vous êtes les gosses de Reima et Ace?!  
Reice: Bah oui^^  
Garp: C'est donc pour ça! Vous ne devez pas être pirates!  
Reice: Trop tard!  
Garp: Oh nan! Je vais vous remettrez les idées en place!  
Reice: Jamais "électricité démoniaque"  
Le courant sauta et les deux enfants partirent en courant. Sengoku débarqua dans le bureau de Garp  
Sengoku: Il paraît que deux gamins se prennent pour des pirates?  
Garp: Non, c'en est; ce sont les gosses d'Ace et Reima!  
Sengoku: QUOI?! Ils ont des gosses?! PFFF, on ne s'en sortira jamais... Et où ils sont?  
Garp: Ils viennent de s'enfuir^^  
Et en effet, dans le port, les deux gamins disparurent sous l'eau grâce au pouvoir de Reiko, pour rejoindre leurs parents, morts de rire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Félicitations

Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Dedans, on va avoir un heureux événement et beaucoup d'humour.  
Un bon menu en perspective, non ?

A vos com's !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Félicitations

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les enfants de Reima et Ace étaient rentrés, hilares. Ils avaient raconté à leurs parents ce qui s'était passé. Ace et Luffy eurent un grand sourire en apprenant cette histoire. Ils auraient adoré être petites souris pour vois la tête de leur grand-père en apprenant qui ils étaient. Depuis cet instant, Natsuko, qui avait décidé de rejoindre la bande, faisait connaissance avec les autres filles de l'équipage. Ces dernières l'intriguaient beaucoup car il était quand même assez rare de voir autant de jeunes femmes puissantes sur les mers.  
Reima: C'est quoi ton pouvoir?  
Natsuko: J'ai mangé le neko neko fruit. Il me permet d'adopter une forme mi- animale et complètement animale.  
Iris: Quel animal?  
Natsuko: Le lynx!  
Reima, Liz, Iris: TROP COOL!  
Liz, c'est quoi ton surnom et ta prime?  
Natsuko: Mon surnom est "l'éclair rouge" et ma prime s'élève à 500 000 000 de berrys^^ Et vous, c'est quoi vos surnoms, vos primes et vos pouvoirs? *^^*  
Reima: J'ai mangé le fruit des quatre éléments, on me surnomme la "princesse des quatre éléments" et j'ai une prime de 400 000 000 de Berry.  
Natsuko: J'adore ton pouvoir^^  
Liz: J'ai mangé le fruit de la faux. Je peux donc changer n'importe quelle partie de mon corps en faux. Je suis " la faux de la mort" et j'ai une prime de 400 000 000 de Berry.  
Iris: Je le même pouvoir que Doflamingo, je peux donc contrôler le corps de mes adversaire. Je suis "la marionnettiste" et j'ai une prime de 400 000 000 de Berry. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la marine surnomme Reima, Liz et moi les "triplées du diable" même si je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec elles.^^  
Robin: J'ai le fruit de l'éclosion. On me surnomme "l'enfant démon" puisque c'est depuis que je suis petite, et j'ai une prime de 80 000 000 de Berry.  
Nami: Moi, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, mais on m'appelle "la chatte voleuse" et j'ai une prime de 18 000 000 de Berry.  
Natsuko: Eh ben, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cet équipage a des tigresses!  
Tous: xDDD  
Natsuko: Rei', comment tu as connu Ace?  
Reima: C'est le grand-père de Luffy qui m'a adopté avec ma sœur quand on était gamines. Il nous a placés avec Ace, Luffy et Sabo, donc on a grandi avec eux. Et je me suis...rapprochée d'Ace "rougit". Et toi comment t'as connu Luffy?  
Natsuko: Depuis mon enfance, je navigue avec mon père, et quand il s'est arrêté à Fushia, j'ai rencontré Luffy. Mais tu ne connais pas tes parents ?  
Reima : Non, je n'ai jamais su qui ils étaient, si ce n'est qu'ils furent des pirates. Comme quoi, c'est héréditaire ce truc là…  
Tous: OK!  
Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Natsuko devint particulièrement proche de Reima, avec qui elle avait de nombreux points communs, mais aussi de Iris et de Liz, qu'elle trouvait drôles.  
Puis, un jour, alors que le Sunny naviguait pas loin de Marin Ford, Ace vint voir Reima. Et à la grande surprise de tous, il posa un genou en terre.  
Ace: Portgas , je le fais maintenant officiellement, veux-tu devenir ma femme et partager ma vie pour le meilleur et le pire, le pire arrivant assez souvent (xDDD trop optimiste cet Ace!) ?  
Reima: " rougit à mort" Oui, je le veux!  
Ace passa une belle bague avec un diamant au doigt de Reima qui pleurait de joie et lui sauta dans les bras.  
Et pendant que Ace faisait sa demande, Luffy emmena Natsuko dans un coin (o-O)  
Luffy: Nat' , si on se mariait?  
Natsuko: o-O! "Rouge comme une tomate"  
Luffy: S'te plaît, quand je suis avec toi, mon cœur bat super vite, Ace m'a dit que c'est parce que je t'aimais. Donc, deviens ma femme!  
Natsuko: "pense" -_-' il ne savait pas que c'était de l'amour!, Sur quel baka je suis tombée?  
Luffy: Alors?!  
Natsuko: Oki, je le veux!  
Luffy: OUAIS! Tiens, une bague, Ace m'a dit d'en acheter une (même si je sais pas à quoi ça sert xDDD)  
Natsuko: Merchi!  
Les deux adolescents retournèrent avec les autres et Natsuko sauta dans les bras de Reima.  
Natsuko: Moi aussi! J'épouse Luffy!  
Reima: Félicitations!  
Sanji: NON! Mes déesses!  
Iris: "tire l'oreille de Sanji" Doucement toi, t'es avec moi!  
Sanji: Oui, la plus belle de toutes!  
Tous: xDDD pauvre Sanji!  
Robin: Félicitations à vous 4! Et ou fêteras-t-on cet heureux évènement? Et qui seront les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur?  
Reima: Mes demoiselles d'honneur sont Iris et Liz!  
Natsuko: Les miennes, Robin et Nami!  
Luffy et ace se regardèrent, malicieusement.  
Luffy, Ace: On fera ça...à Marin Ford!  
Tout le monde: QUOI?!  
Reima, Liz, Iris, Natsuko: "mortes de rire" On s'y attendait un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Le temps passant, le double mariage était en train de se préparer. L'équipage de Shanks, de B.B, des Dreams et des Mugiwara seraient présents afin de sécuriser la grande place de Marin Ford. Les robes des deux jeunes femmes avaient été achetées. Celle de Natsuko était rouge avec les coutures noires et celle de Reima noire avec les coutures rouges. Elles étaient à bustier avec le dos découvert. Lors des essayages, elles les avaient trouvées si belles qu'elles les avaient prises. Tout le monde était surexcité par ces mariages. Ils faisaient la fête, chantaient, buvaient,...  
Puis, le grand jour arriva. Les navires débarquèrent à Marin Ford sous les yeux ébahis de la marine.  
Sengoku: Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ces pirates viennent faire ici?  
Garp: «mort de rire" je sais pas mais on va vite le découvrir.  
Sengoku: Oh toi, tu la ferme!  
Les différents équipages établirent un périmètre de sécurité sur la place, afin que d'autres installent l'autel, le tapis rouge, les buffets,...  
Soldat:...On dirait un mariage...  
Pirate: Et même deux^^  
Sengoku: Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils se foutent de notre gueule?!  
Garp: Trop forts ces gamins! )  
Sengoku: GARP !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace et Luffy, en costume, sortirent du Moby Dick et se placèrent devant l'autel.  
Sengoku: Encore ta maudite famille Garp!  
Il regarda Garp et vit qu'il...pleurait (de joie^^)  
Garp: Mes petits enfants se marient...  
Sengoku: Pffff irrécupérable!  
Puis, l'un des pirates entama au piano l'air traditionnel des mariages.  
Et on vit Natsuko sortir du Sunny au bras de son père.  
Sengoku:...Mais c'est...l'éclair rouge?!  
Shanks mena sa fille jusqu'à l'autel et disparut avant de réapparaître de l'autre côté, avec B.B pour diriger la cérémonie.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de Reima de sortir du bateau. Mais elle, elle était seule.  
Sengoku: Et ta petite fille! C'est de pire en pire... (il se retourna vers Garp) Garp, ou vas-tu?  
Garp: Bah puisque on ne peut pas les stopper, autant que j'accompagne ma petite fille jusqu'à l'autel...  
Sengoku: -_-' Je te rappelle que tu es un marine!  
Garp: Et un papy! ^^  
Sengoku: Nan mais...J'y crois pas!  
Et le vice-amiral descendit les marches quatre à quatre avant d'être stoppé par des pirates.  
Garp: Je suis le papy de Reima...  
Reima: Laissez-le passer. Les pirates s'écartèrent et il rejoignit sa petite fille.  
Garp: Puis-je t'escorter jusqu'à l'autel, miss tête de mule?  
Reima: -_-' moi je veux bien...  
Donc le grand-père accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à l'autel puis alla s'asseoir en faisant un clin d'œil à Shanks.  
Ensuite les demoiselles d'honneur se placèrent. Iris et Liz derrière Reima et Robin et Nami derrière Natsuko. Marco se mit à côté d'Ace et Zorro à côté de Luffy.  
Shanks: Bon, nous pouvons commencer.  
Sengoku:...  
Shanks: Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs, nous sommes ici, réunis en ce jour afin d'unir deux couples qui s'aiment. Monkey et Akagami D. Natsuko, Portgas et Portgas .  
Natsuko et Reima: "pleurent de joie"  
Shanks: Monkey , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Akagami D. Natsuko? Lui jurer fidélité? L'aimer dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, la joie et la tristesse, la vie et la mort?  
Luffy: euh... Bah Oui, je le veux!  
Shanks: Et vous Akagami D. Natsuko? Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monkey ? Lui...  
Natsuko: "le coupe" même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, oui, je le veux^^  
Pirates: MDR!  
Shanks: Oki, Ensuite...  
B.B: Je fais le deuxième. Portgas , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Portgas ? Lui jurer fidélité? L'aimer et la chérir, dans la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, la vie et la mort?  
Ace: Oui, tant que je vivrais!  
B.B: Et vous Portgas ? Voulez-vous prendre Portgas pour époux? Lui...  
Reima: "imite Natsuko" Oui, bien sûr!  
Shanks, B.B: Bien, les garçons, vous pouvez embrasser les mariées!  
Ace et Luffy embrassèrent Reima et Natsuko, puis les deux couples se tournèrent vers la foule.  
Pirates: Vive les mariés!  
Garp: "pleure" C'est si beau! Ma petite-fille chérie!  
Shanks: Ma fille! "Pleure"  
Marco: Et un papa et un Grand papa Gâteux!  
Garp: Fais gaffe morveux!  
Tout le monde: C'est la fête!

* * *

Alors ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Vers de nouvelles histoires

C'est fini, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le style de ce chapitre est peut-être un peu différent de ce qui a précédé pour la simple raison que j'ai écris les autres chapitres à 15 ans et que le dernier a été écris à mes 19 ans.

Voilà, bonne fin !

* * *

Chapitre 6: Vers de nouvelles histoires !

Le mariage battait son plein. Les pirates, comme à leur bonne habitude, faisaient la fête, buvaient un peu trop, et étaient bruyants. Mais rien n'aurait pu venir calmer leur euphorie malgré le fait qu'ils soient à MarinFord. Et puis, avec Shanks et Barbe Blanche, qui aurait la bêtise de venir les attaquer ? Akainu ? Non, il n'était pas assez suicidaire.  
Garp, quant à lui, observait sa dingue de famille. Il savait bien sûr, qu'il était lui-même un cas à part. Mais avoir deux petits-fils et deux petites-filles, tous devenus de célèbres pirates et dont trois venaient de se marier, le rendait à la fois perplexe et heureux. En tant que Marine, il était passablement énervé car il se devait de les traquer, mais en tant que Grand-père, il était heureux qu'ils poursuivent leurs rêves.  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Sengoku vient à lui.  
Sengoku : Garp, prépare-toi, j'ai demandé des renforts. Nous aller arrêter cette fête et mettre tout ce beau monde derrière les barreaux.  
Garp : Ne pourrais-tu pas les laisser aujourd'hui ? Je sais que ce sont des pirates, mais c'est un mariage qu'ils viennent de fêter. 1 journée de répit ne fera pas beaucoup de mal, surtout avec ces pirates-là.  
Sengoku : En aucun cas. Que ce soit pas devoir ou par fierté, je ne peux pas les laisser quitter cette base. Ou plutôt si, mais les pieds devants.  
Garp : Ne compte pas sur moi pour cette opération, je refuse d'enfermer mes petits-enfants à peine mariés. S'il le faut, je te donnerai ma démission demain à la première heure.  
Et sur ces mots, le vieil homme se mêla à la foule, bien décidé à prévenir sa famille. Il rejoignit rapidement le cœur de la fête et s'attela à trouver ses petits-enfants. Il finit par repérer sa petite fille. Cette dernière, accrochée au bras de son nouvel époux, rayonnait d'un pur bonheur. Elle semblait prête à sauter partout, voire même à courir dans tous les sens si ce n'est que sa robe l'en empêchait. Garp regardait cela, nostalgique, mais aussi fier. Il voyait sous ses yeux sa famille prendre définitivement son envol. Il était réellement heureux qu'Ace ait survécu à Marin Ford, tout comme Luffy. Il ne se serait jamais remis de la mort de ses petits. Bien décidé à les protéger, il s'approcha de Reima.

Garp : Reima ? Ace ?  
Ace : Le vieux ?  
Reima : Grand-père ? Que veux-tu ? Ah, au fait, merci pour m'avoir accompagné.  
La jeune fille lui dit ça avec un énorme sourire.  
Garp : eh bien déjà félicitations morveuse. Je suis sûr qu'Ace et toi allez en faire voir à tout le monde.  
Reima : Shishishishi, surement.  
Garp : Je viens cependant te prévenir de fuir. Sengoku en a assez et il a fait appel aux Amiraux. Si vous ne partez pas, nombre d'entre vous allez y passer. A dire vrai, je pense qu'il risque de déclencher un Buster Call vu le monde réuni ici.  
Reima : Par tous les océans... Je vais prévenir les autres. Merci Grand-Père.  
Et sur ces mots, la pirate se précipita vers ses camarades, avec Ace.  
Ace : Père, Le Roux, il faut que nous partions. Les Amiraux vont arriver sous peu.  
BB : Ainsi donc la fête se finit sur une touche de folie gurararara !  
Shanks : Ah ces marines, ils n'ont plus aucun respect des vieilles traditions et des envies des jeunes. Venir gâcher un mariage... N'ont-ils donc rien de mieux à faire ?  
Luffy : Surement que non !  
Le jeune empereur semblait rayonner de joie, tout comme sa sœur. Shanks, lui, ne faisait que regarder sa fille Natsuko. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, cela lui allait. Et puis, ce n'était probablement pas de Luffy dont elle pourrait se plaindre puisqu'elle le menait par le bout du nez.

Mais malgré sa fixation sur sa chère fille, Shanks regardait aussi le petit bonhomme qu'il avait connu. Que de chemin parcouru. Dire qu'il était maintenant un des Empereurs. Le rouquin se demandait qui allait morfler le plus : le gouvernement et la marine ou les pirates ? A vrai dire, il ne savait qui plaindre, mais prévoyait déjà de bonnes crises de rires à écouter les prochaines aventures de son protégé. Il était persuadé qu'il finirait par accomplir son rêve. Après tout, il représentait, avec tous ses compagnons, la nouvelle ère !  
Barbe-Blanche, dans son coin, assis sur son immense fauteuil, avait l'air de songer à la même chose. La seule différence étant plutôt qu'il songeait à se retirer avant de se faire de nouveaux cheveux blancs pour tous ces gamins. Il savait que son ère, et celle de Roger par association était finie, qu'il fallait laisser la place aux jeunes. Mais pourtant, il ne se lassait pas. Il voulait voir cette nouvelle vague déferler sur le monde et remettre en place ce gouvernement corrompu.

Plus loin, en haut d'une muraille, le célèbre Monkey D. Dragon observait la fête. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre son fils de sang, et « ses » autres enfants dont il semblait avoir apparemment hérité par son cher vieux père. Il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, plus pour lui-même que pour d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.  
Dragon : Vis, Luffy. Accomplis tes rêves et ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. Et il en va de même pour vous : Ace, Liz, Reima. Vous avez le pouvoir de changer ce monde... Alors faites-le !

Finalement, après quelques recherches, et tant bien que mal, Reima réussit à récupérer ses deux petits monstres qui se faufilaient partout et faisaient des blagues à tout va. Elle les fit atterrir sur le Moby Dick, et partit se changer en quatrième vitesse, accompagnée de sa nouvelle belle-sœur. Après tout, on ne se bat pas en robe de mariée. Elles remirent donc leurs tenues de pirates, plus appropriées. Une fois parées, elles rejoignirent leurs époux et compagnons sur les différents navires afin de les soutenir et de faire mordre la poussière à ceux qui se prétendaient leurs dirigeants. Reima avait d'ailleurs choisit de fondre son équipage et de le mêler à la flotte de Barbe-Blanche car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se battre contre son mari et tous ses nouveaux amis. Et puis, son rêve était de parcourir le monde, pas de devenir reine des pirates.

Ace : Prête ?  
Reima : A quoi ? A me battre ? Comme toujours ! Et puis, je suis sure d'en assommer plus que toi ^^  
Ace : Nous verrons cela... Mais ne meurs pas.  
Reima : Cette recommandation s'applique aussi pour toi.  
Ace: Alors allons-y, en direction de nos prochaines aventures !  
Luffy, qui devait avoir des radars à la place des oreilles entendit la conversation de son frère et de sa sœur. Il fit alors ce qu'il savait bien faire... Hurler.  
Luffy : Je suis sûr d'en battre plus. Après tout... le Roi des Pirates ce sera MOI ! Ça sent l'AVENTURE !

Et pour conclure cela, il se jeta dans la mer de marines qui venait de se former devant eux pendant qu'ils parlaient. Apparemment, Aokiji et Kizaru étaient de la partie, mais cette fois, personne ne s'en souciait. Ici, il n'en allait pas de l'honneur, mais du plaisir. En cet instant, malgré la menace flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes, les pirates étaient heureux. Ils étaient libres comme jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter leurs rêves car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour les porte à bout de bras. Et chaque rêve présent en cet instant sur la grande place de Marin Ford s'assemblait pour ne former qu'un tout : l'ère de la piraterie !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Et que vous commenterez un peu pour me donner vos avis !


End file.
